Cullen Family Fun Night
by iHazel
Summary: The Cullen Family Members are having a game night each week. Every family member will pick a game for all the family to play. What game do you think each member will pick? HMMMM...


CARLISLE`S POV

Today was "Cullen Family Fun Night". Alice said we should have some quality time together,and I agreed. Every family member would pick a game on Family Fun Night. Today was Alice`s turn,I hope she doesn`t go far on this.

EMMETT`S POV

Man,I hope Alice screws up on this. If she does,then Esme would forget all about me breaking the dining table. Phew.

ALICE`S POV

Today,we were gonna have some family time together! And it was my turn to pick the game. I was gonna go shopping with Rose at the mall for props. Can`t wait for tonight.

ROSE`S POV

So me and Alice were gonna go shopping for props at the mall,but we didn`t acutally shop for props. We mostly shopped for clothes. It shocked me when Alice said some of them weren`t for her. I mean come on,who gets clothes for someone else? Pft.

ALICE`S POV

These "props" are gonna be HILARIOUS. I can`t wait to see the faces on everyone!

EDWARDS POV

It was finally the night of the "Family Fun Night." Oh happy day. Alice first started out by gathering everyone in the living room. I sat on the couch by Bella and Nessie.

"Ok everyone! Todays game is....TRUTH OR DARE!" She exclaimed slamming a big box on the coffee table. "Watch out Alice! I don`t want you breaking the coffee table. Someone already broke the dining room table." Esme said as she glared at Emmett. Alice then opened the box and grabbed out the most horrid stuff ever. It was a bunch of dresses,mini skirts,and tank tops. She also brought a cake,cookies,and a lot of human junk food. I could feel Nessie staring at all the sweets. She was tempted. "Wow." Emmett said as he pointed to the pile of stuff. "I would rather watch another episode of Army Wives than play this."

ALICE`S POV

"Ok. We will go around the circle. I go first!" I squealed as I snapped my head toward Edward. "My favorite brother,Truth or Dare?" I asked Edward with a smirk. "Truth." He groaned as he closed his eyes,waiting to hear the question. I kept my mind clear about the question so "Mind reader" wouldn`t get ahead. "Is it true that you flirted with JESSICA STANLEY?" I asked with a fake kid microphone that I bought. "I-i-um well you see I-" He stammered as he was in the center of attention with a nerve wrecking question. Everyone was staring at him with their jaws dropped,except for Emmett,he was laughing constantly. "Spit out the truth,Eddie." I say with a big dramatic voice. "OK FINE! I DID..FOR JUST A LITTLE BIT." He finally confessed. There was a pause,and then a laughter. Everyone was laughing,except for Bella. "How could you!" She yelled as she slapped Edward across the face. This game is gonna be so much fun.

ROSE`S POV

It was my turn in the game of Truth or Dare. I didn`t know who to pick so I just closed my eyes,and pointed to a random person. And that person was my twin brother,Jasper. "Jazzy,"I said with a smile. Jasper narrowed his eyes and gave me a dirty look. Ha Ha Ha.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to come out wearing this Black Silk Halter Dress. Oh and sing Selena Gomez" I added with a smirk across my face.

Jasper had this look on his face saying "WHAT THE."

"Its a dare Jazz,do it." Emmett said trying to hold in a laugh. Jasper got up,snatched the Halter Dress and ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later,he came out with the song "Tell Me Something I Don`t Know" on in Emmett`s boombox. "Oh my," Esme said laughing. A huge boom of laughter spreaded across the room. Everyone was on the floor rolling around with huge smiles on their faces and holding their stomachs,pretending that they couldn`t breathe.

ALICE`S POV

The game went pretty well. I was dared to go to Wal Mart and yell that I was a vampire. Rose confessed that she had some "Adult Fun" in her human life. Emmett was dared to eat all the cake constantly. Nessie confessed that she and Jacob kissed. (Which wasn`t really a surprise). Esme confessed that she was interested into rap music. (That scared us a little bit). Carlisle was dared to break dance to the song "Low" by T-pain. And Bella was dared to kiss Mike Newton. (Which ticked off Eddie).

EMMETT`S POV

This was a good game. I thought it would be horrible,but it was fun. Especially the cake one,that cake was DELICIOUS. Next its my turn to pick the game,and I know just what game to get! MWAHAHAHA!


End file.
